


Overslept

by pukefiend



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Coughing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fever, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Andy tries to rouse Joe at noon.





	Overslept

Andy could see through the window that the sun climbing into the sky, the morning drawing to a close, and Joe was still in bed. He knew how Joe liked to sleep in late, but he was getting anxious to go out and get lunch, which meant he’d have to wake him up.

Andy padded out of the living room toward the bedroom. The door was cracked open slightly, and Andy gently pushed it open. Across the room, he could see Joe buried in a mess of sheets and blankets, his face pressed into the pile of pillows at the head of the bed. Andy could see his curly hair sticking up wildly. He smiled fondly at his sleeping partner, momentarily tempted to let him keep sleeping just because of how adorable he looked. But it was nearly noon, and things needed to get done around the house later. If he let Joe sleep in forever, Andy would have to do it all alone.

“Joe,” Andy said softly as he approached the side of the bed. “Hey honey.”

He placed his hand gently on Joe’s shoulder, not quite shaking him. 

Joe made a low groaning sound as he was roused from a deep sleep. He felt like his mind was still stuck in whatever dream he had been having. He tried to blink away the bleariness of sleep, slowly raising his head from his nest of pillows. 

“Good morning sleepy head,” Andy said, smiling at Joe. 

Joe slowly rolled over onto his back, his head throbbing painfully. He tiredly reached up to grab his head, wincing in pain. His whole body felt heavy and clumsy. A cold layer of sweat clung to his skin, and he shivered even under all the blankets. When he locked eyes with Andy, he saw Andy frown slightly.

“You look really pale,” Andy said, watching Joe nestle deeper into the blankets. His face was visibly paler than normal, his under eyes dark in comparison. His lips looked chapped and dry, as if he’d spent the whole night breathing through his mouth. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Andy asked, sounding concerned. 

Joe groaned, blinking blearily at Andy.

“I don’t...feel so great,” Joe said, his voice coming out scratchy and rough. His throat felt dry, and it kind of hurt to talk. Andy winced sympathetically and took a seat on the edge of the bed. 

“Babe,” he said softly, his eyebrows drawn together, “do you feel like you have a fever?”

Joe struggled to sit up, suddenly launching into a coughing fit that wracked his whole frame. Andy reached out, rubbing small circles on Joe’s upper back. Joe’s fingers clenched into the edge of the duvet, holding onto it tightly as he coughed violently. His lungs ached and his throat felt raw. 

“Sorry baby,” Andy said, his hand warm and firm against Joe’s back. When he stopped coughing, Joe let out a moan and leaned into his touch.

“I should have checked on you sooner,” Andy said, frowning deeply. “You poor thing.”

Joe looked drained. Despite being covered in all the blankets from the bed, he still felt cold and Andy could see he was shivering a little. 

“It’s okay,” Joe said in a rough voice. “I was still sleeping.” He sounded kind of congested.

Andy pressed one hand over Joe’s sweaty forehead and the other against his own. Joe’s skin felt really hot, and it was clear to Andy that he was running a fever. 

“I’m gonna get you some Tylenol, okay?” Andy said, pulling the blankets back up over Joe’s body and sliding off the bed. Joe grumbled quietly.

“I’ll be right back,” Andy said. He hurried into the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet and grabbing a bottle of acetaminophen and the digital thermometer.

When Andy walked back into the bedroom, he felt a pang of empathy at the pathetic sight of Joe shivering, buried under all the bed’s blankets. 

“Sweetheart,” Andy said gently, setting the Tylenol on the bedside table. Joe peeked his head out from his fortress of blankets, smiling weakly at Andy. Seeing his boyfriend’s face made him feel a little warmer all over.

“I want to take your temperature,” Andy said, brushing a hand over Joe’s warm, sweating forehead. Joe nodded slowly, opening his mouth for Andy. Andy slid the tip of the thermometer under Joe’s tongue, and Joe carefully closed his mouth around it. The discomfort of having the tip of the thermometer jammed under his tongue was one of the sensations Joe associated deeply with being sick. 

Andy comfortingly stroked his hand over Joe’s forehead, watching him nestle into the blankets around him. There was a sheen of sweat on Joe’s pallid skin. 

“Poor thing,” Andy said softly, Joe staring up at him with wide eyes.

“I’m gonna grab you some water to take those pills with. Sit tight, okay?” Andy said, and Joe whimpered. Andy grabbed his hand and squeezed it sympathetically. 

“I know. Not much of a choice,” Andy said with a soft laugh. Joe nodded slightly, looking grumpy.

Andy pressed a gentle kiss to Joe’s hot forehead, and Joe’s expression softened. 

Andy walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen, and Joe was momentarily left alone. He shivered pitifully, the end of the thermometer clamped tightly in his mouth. He wanted nothing more than for Andy to get into the bed with him and cuddle him. His eyes felt tired and heavy and his sore throat ached when he swallowed. The digital thermometer began to beep, and Joe slowly took it out of his mouth. 

He held the thermometer in front of his eyes, squinting at the numbers. 

“Here sweetie,” Andy said, coming back into the bedroom with a glass of water in his hand. “What’s the thermometer say?” he asked, setting the water down on the bedside table. 

“Says you should get in bed and cuddle with me,” Joe said, cracking a smile and lazily reaching an arm out for his boyfriend.

“Go ahead and take your medicine, okay?” Andy said softly, grabbing the thermometer from Joe’s hand. He glanced at the display and frowned.

“Oh sweetheart, no wonder you feel sick, you’re running a fever of a hundred and three,” Andy said, his eyebrows drawn together in worry. Joe nodded slowly, grabbing the Tylenol and glass of water off the bedside table. 

“Will you cuddle me though?” Joe asked, popping the Tylenol into his mouth.

“Of course babe, if that will make you feel better,” Andy said. He pulled the covers of the bed down on his side of the bed and climbed up onto it. 

Joe took a big drink of water, swallowing hard to force the pill down his sore throat. As he set the cup back down, he looked over at Andy and smiled, a feeling of relief washing over him just from Andy being near him.

“Come here,” Andy said, reaching his arm out and prompting Joe to scoot closer to him. Joe nestled into Andy’s side and Andy wrapped his arm around him. Joe was radiating body heat from his fever, but he felt terribly cold. He snuggled up against Andy, sighing softly. 

Andy looked down at his boyfriend with an expression of adoration and concern. He could feel how hot Joe’s whole body was, but Joe was still insisting on being buried under all the covers and snuggled in close to him. 

“Is there anything I can get you? Some soup?” Andy asked in a low voice, ruffling Joe’s curly hair. 

“Later,” Joe replied blearily, hugging Andy’s waist. 

“Okay, you get some rest,” Andy murmured, and Joe hummed in approval.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
